


Not In This Lifetime

by Blacksky92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humiliation In General, M/M, Masturbation, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: How is Harry going to handle occlumency lessons with Snape when all he can think about is Draco Malfoy? How is he going to stop the professor from figuring out about his little crush?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell was wrong with him?" Harry sunk his teeth into his lip as his eyes once again darted around the dormitory.  
  
God he hoped everyone was asleep as he could no longer hold off.  
  
The raven haired wizard slid his hand down his pants, quickly tightening his fingers around his member before gently tugging on it.  
  
Why did his thoughts always have to drift to him?  
  
Of all the people in Hogwarts, why Draco Malfoy?  
  
A mixture of disappointment and disgust welled inside his heart, all of which was aimed solely at himself.  
  
Its not as though he would ever reveal these new feelings he was having to the blonde wizard.   
  
Not in this lifetime.  
  
What's worse is he had an occlumency lesson scheduled tomorrow evening with Professor Snape.  
  
He had to get a hold of himself!  
  
At least that's what he told himself as he felt waves of pleasure course through his body.  
  
Harry resisted the urge to moan as he quickly sunk his teeth into his forearm.

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
Harry sat at his usual seat towards the front of the class, his goal today was to keep Ron awake during another boring lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Umbridge was so awfully useless that he actually found himself wanting Gilderoy Lockhart back, though he would prefer Remus or even Madeye.  
  
Harry sighed as he waited for the remainder of the students to turn up.  
  
Though there was really only one he was interested in.  
  
Harry turned around, attempting to make his movements seem as casual and natural as possible.  
  
He wasted no time as his eyes searched the room for one person and one person only.  
  
It didn't take long before the young wizards eyes fell upon their target.  
  
Harry allowed his eyes linger but a moment, only drawing them away when he noticed Malfoy's expression grow in agitation.  
  
A slight, irritating chuckle drew everyone's attention to the front of the classroom.   
  
It was the beginning of the lesson as Harry felt a tightness contract in his abdomen.  
  
It was no secret that he hated Umbridge, then again it seemed the entire school did, even the staff.  
  
At least this class wasn't a total waste, he might as well make use of the time as his gaze returned to Draco.  
  
The boy was driving him wild.   
  
How long would it take before Draco became aware of the effect he was having?  
  
Harry felt his heart pound as a certain part of his body started coming to life.  
  
No.  
  
Not here.  
  
Not during class.  
  
Of all the places.  
  
Harry winced, instinctively pushing his groin further under the desk in a vain attempt to hide his growing problem.  
  
A chuckle escaped his best friends lips.  
  
It was a chuckle he seemed incapable of ignoring.  
  
"You alright mate." Ron grinned, knowing full well that his best friend was far from alright.  
  
"Fine." Harry lied, his tone cold as embarrassment swept over his face.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Had he noticed?  
  
How was he kidding? Of course Ron had noticed, what else would have prompted that chuckle?  
  
Harry turned away from Ron as he tried to concentrate on the boring lesson.  
  
His attention was soon broken as a notebook was gently shoved in front of him. He knew it came from Ron, after all, who else would it be from?  
  
His eyes quickly darted to Umbridge before returning to the notebook now placed in front of him.  
  
How had she not noticed?  
  
Maybe she was waiting until more words filled the page.  
  
He would have to be extra careful as his eyes ran over Ron's words before him.  
  
  
 _So who is the lucky lady?_  
  
  
Harry gasped, Ron had noticed his erection after all.  
  
Damn it.  
  
 _  
It's no one._  
  
  
Harry knew there was no way Ron would buy his last three words, or that he would stop there as he waited for an opportune time before sliding the notebook back.  
  
Harry couldn't ignore the scratching of Ron's quill as he scribbled onto the notebook, a huff of suppressed laughter escaping his lips as he pushed the notebook back.  
  
 _  
Not Umbridge is it?_  
  
  
Harry resisted the urge to hurl up his breakfast as his eyes traced the words.  
  
Yet he seemed to remain unaware that he had mimicked the sound of throwing up out loud, inadvertently drawing the attention of the entire class.  
  
"I'll see that." Umbridge swooped in, quickly swiping the notebook before drawing it to her prying eyes.  
  
Damn it.  
  
He knew this was going to happen.  
  
"Why don't you come up here to the front of the class and apologize for causing such an interruption?" Umbridge seemed amused as she didn't bother to mask to delight in her eyes.  
  
No way.  
  
Not in this life time Umbridge.  
  
There was no way he was going to stand in front of everyone with his very obvious boner.  
  
Ron's face turned from horror to amusement as he appeared to sympathize with his best friends plight.  
  
"How about I apologize for him." Ron rose from his seat, preparing to stroll to the front of the class as a substitute for his best friend.  
  
Harry breathed out a preemptive sigh of relief.  
  
"No. That simply wont do." Umbridge turned up her nose but refused to move from her position in front of Harry's desk.  
  
Harry's heart pounded before turning behind him, his eyes pleading Hermione for assistance, despite the fact she would have no idea what the real problem was.  
  
Until he was in front of everyone of course.

Then everyone would know.  
  
"Professor, I have a question." Hermione began as her mind searched desperately to find something she didn't already know the answer to.  
  
"Not now child, can't you see I'm busy?" Umbridge chuckled as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Harry noticed from the corner of his eye that Ron was mouthing something to Hermione, something he hoped the rest of the class wouldn't figure out.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes before nodding ever so slightly, hoping to evade the eyes of Umbridge as she slid her wand out from her rope pocket. She wasted no time aiming it at Harry from under the desk before muttering a spell she had never had the need to use until now.  
  
Harry felt relief wash over him as his erection almost instantly disappeared.  
  
"Sorry professor." Harry offered as he rose from his seat and headed for the front of the classroom.

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
Harry desperately wanted to thank Hermione for her help back in class, yet every time he tried, his throat would choke up in embarrassment.  
  
"Ron?" Harry whispered as the trio wandered to transfiguration, he believed with the mutterings of other students, that Hermione wouldn't be able to hear these few words.   
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"Could you thank Hermione for me."  
  
"Why don't you thank her yourself? She's right here." Ron screwed up his face in confusion as he yanked Hermione closer.  
  
Damn it Ron.  
  
"Because it's embarrassing." Harry muttered in a low voice.  
  
"Oh." Ron stopped, as though suddenly realising the error of his ways.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Hermione stated, almost impatiently as her upmost priority was to get to transfiguration.  
  
"Harry just asked me to thank you."  
  
"Thank me for what?" Hermione looked genuinely confused as she reshuffled the large stack of books in her arm.  
  
"You know, that spell you used in class." Harry interrupted, suddenly wishing to cease this conversation.   
  
"Oh, don't mention it." Hermione nodded, as though suddenly remembering the event her two friend were referring to.  
  
How could she have forgotten about it?   
  
Harry wished he could drop traumatic experiences like that as easily as his best friend.  
  
"Come on, lets go! Don't want to be late!"

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
Harry stood outside the door to Snape's office.  
  
Gods he hated this.  
  
Of course the lesson would be right at the end of the day, just so he had all day to _look forward_ to it.  
  
The young wizard took a deep breath, savoring his last moment of reprieve before the onslaught began.  
  
The door flew open, as though Snape knew the boy was standing there.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Harry wasn't ready as he felt Snape's eyes drill holes into him.  
  
"Let's get started Potter." Snape stated in a low, almost impatient drawl.  
  
Harry nodded, feeling as though he had no other choice as he followed the professor into his office.  
  
The young wizard hardly had a moment to think before feeling himself being thrusted into the nearest available seat.  
  
The dimly lit office only made this seem like even more of an interrogation.  
  
Snape raised his wand with very little warning, aiming it straight for Harry's forehead.  
  
"Legilimens!" Snape called his first and only warning as Harry barely had time to brace himself.  
  
Instantly Snape tore his way into the young wizard's mind.  
  
Flashes of Hermione and Ron darted across his eyes, followed by an assortment of teachers. Harry had to stop Snape from getting a foothold in any memory and prayed this display of people important to him would suffice.  
  
Only it didn't.  
  
"Concentrate Potter!" Snape drawled slowly, yet his voice became slightly louder as he enunciated his words.  
  
Despite all of his resistance, it still wasn't enough as he felt Snape continue to rifle through his memories.   
  
Only this time, Snape seemed to pry further than just his surface memories, the ones he chose to sacrifice in favour of protecting his inner most thoughts.  
  
Of course, he would rather Snape witnessed none of his thoughts and memories at all.  
  
Oh no.  
  
The memory from this morning's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson began to resurface.   
  
This was not good.  
  
Snape stood as witness to Harry's humiliation as he relived this morning's episode of Harry has an unwanted erection in class and his best friend notices.  
  
No.  
  
Harry winced, he didn't want to see the expression on Snape's face, yet a part of him wanted also wanted to bare witness to the mortification he was sure would litter the man's features.  
  
Harry glanced, yet the expression on Snape's face seemed more amused.  
  
Damn it!   
  
This couldn't get any worse!  
  
As though taunted by that very thought, Harry's mind turned to last night, or more precisely to his final action before falling asleep.  
  
Harry winced as Snape watched the memory of him sliding his hand down his trousers.   
  
No.  
  
That was enough!  
  
Harry gasped before physically pushing Professor Snape out of the way.  
  
It was the only thing he could think of to stop this intimate memory from playing out before his most hated professor's eyes.  
  
"Mr Potter!" Snape spat as he stumbled backwards, attempting to regain his composure as he grasped the edge of the nearest desk.  
  
"S-sorry." Harry stuttered as he realised he had just assaulted a Hogwarts teacher.  
  
He felt the blood drain from his face as he rose from the seat.  
  
There was no way he would be able to stop Snape from witnessing that memory if he were to invade his memories again tonight.

"I have to go." Harry puffed as though he had just come back from running a marathon.  
  
He pushed past the professor, yet Snape made no attempt to stop him.

  
  
~*~*~  
  
  


Snape stood at his potions classroom window, his eyes falling on the Great Lake, yet his thoughts were further still.  
  
What on Earth was Potter trying to hide?  
  
So what if he was about to masturbate, didn't everyone do that? Especially teenage boys his age.  
  
Or perhaps he just didn't want _him_ seeing it.

Then again, Snape didn't particularly want to see it either.  
  
If he had cast Legilimens upon him one more time before he left, he knew he would have been able to get to the bottom of it.  
  
Never mind.  
  
He would just have to figure out another way to get to figure this out.

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
Great.  
  
Potions.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he followed his friends down the long corridor, which still didn't seem quite long enough.  
  
The young wizard had wanted to tell his friends, well Ron at least about his Occlumency lesson last night and how mortifying it had been. How Snape had seen his memory about his erection in class, about how Snape had pretty much watched him masturbate in his memories. Only, Harry decided perhaps it was best not to share such things, even if Ron was his best friend.  
  
Besides, he didn't exactly want to bring up the conversation of who his crush was again. Ron seemed to have forgotten and he could do without the pestering.  
  
He would be quite happy if he never had to look at another cauldron, potion bottle or better yet, Professor Snape ever again.  
  
Too bad he knew that was never going to be his reality.  
  
Then again, he'd take Snape any day over Umbridge.  
  
Harry audibly groaned as the three approached the all too familiar wooden door to the potions classroom.  
  
He followed Hermione and Ron, only this time he insisted they sit at the back of the classroom.  
  
"But Harry!" Hermione whined as she strolled instinctively for the front of the class.  
  
Harry offered her a pleading smile, of which she ultimately relented to as she sat next to him at the back of the class.  
  
This would be much better.  
  
From here he could gaze all he wanted without making it too obvious and if he had a repeat of the Defence against the Dark Arts incident again, well it would be less obvious from here. Besides, surely there would be no way Snape would put him through that, not after he had just relived it with him last night.  
  
Then again, this was Snape.  
  
It seemed as though Draco consistently sat at the back, which always made it difficult to stare without the whole class seeing him crane his neck at a very obvious angle.  
  
It seemed as though they had just gotten there and Snape strode into the classroom, it also seemed as though his eyes were almost instantly upon Harry.  
  
Snape chuckled ever so slightly as his eyes fell upon Harry occupying a seat at the back of the class.  
  
This was new.  
  
He couldn't possibly guess why that might be.  
  
In case you have another embarrassing incident is it Potter?  
  
"Did Snape just laugh?" Ron raised an eyebrow in a disturbed confusion as he whispered the words to Harry.  
  
"Yeah and I bet I know why."  
  
The younger wizard rolled his eyes, life never seemed to grant him a reprieve from this man.  
  
A faint smile grew on Harry's lips as he watched Draco turn up late, an act that resulted in him being forced to sit right at the front of the class.   
  
Perfect.  
  
Harry was unable to take his eyes off of Draco for the remainder of the lesson.  
  
It was also a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the professor.  
  
Snape screwed up his face slightly, though he doubted his students would notice the difference in his expression.  
  
What was Potter finding so fascinating about Malfoy?  
  
Snape furrowed his eyebrows as he ran through all possibilities through his mind as though it were a difficult math's question.  
  
Did Potter suspect Malfoy of being a Death Eater? Is that why he wont take his eyes off of him?  
  
Did Malfoy do something to annoy Potter?  
  
Or perhaps the reverse was true?  
  
No.  
  
It didn't seem that way. Potter didn't appear angry or annoyed in anyway.  
  
In fact, he seemed...  
  
what was it...?  
  
Smitten.  
  
Snape's eyes widened at his own words.  
  
No way.  
  
Is that why Potter didn't want him to witness that last memory?  
  
Is that who Potter had been thinking about when he was, ah, tending to himself?  
  
Snape's jaw dropped.  
  
Yes.  
  
It was all starting to make sense now.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape stood before his class as they stirred the contents of their cauldrons, tossing in an assortment of ingredients from the pages of their books. His eyes ran across the room, though the professor doubted many of the students before him harbored the finesse and patience that is potion making.  
  
But it wasn't his love of potion making that got him out of bed this morning.

No.

He had been waiting for this for far too long as a smug expression consumed his face.  
  
Yes.  
  
Malfoy and Potter in the same room once again.  
  
Only, today was different.  
  
His suspicions had just been confirmed, thirteen times in fact as he watched Potter sneak yet another glance at none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Yes, Snape had indeed been counting.  
  
It seems Potters interest is bordering on obsessive.  
  
Who would have thought?

The chosen one interested in a boy from his house of Slytherin.  
  
Snape decided it was time as he moved from behind his desk before hovering around the classroom. He kept his eyes on Potter as he once again turned his attention tot he blonde wizard.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Snape swooped in, placing himself conveniently behind the raven haired wizard before pressing his lips within a few inches of Harry's ear.  
  
"Distracted Mr Potter?" Snape smirked, the vague essence of amusement dancing at the corners of his lips.  
  
Harry's eyes bolted wide, as though he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Though, he wished that was the end of his embarrassment, but alas, life was never that kind as he accidentally knocked a whole vial of asphodel instead of a pinch.

"Oh dear." The professor mumbled, yet no aspect of his demeanor implied that he intended to help the boy correct his accident.  
  
"Sorry Sir." The young wizard mumbled quickly tearing his eyes off of Malfoy; praying to the gods that Snape hadn't noticed who he had been looking at.  
  
Snape stared down at him, as though there were something else he wished to say but decided against it.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron screwed up his face, as though demanding an answer from his friend.  
  
"It's nothing." Harry lied, hoping it was indeed nothing, yet a gnawing in his stomach suggested otherwise.  
  


  
~*~*~

  
  
Snape strode towards the Great hall, he was late to dinner but he'd be lying if he said he didn't plan it that way.   
  
He deliberately veered left, his eyes immediately locating Malfoy as he honed in on him.  
  
He ceased his steps, silently leaning in behind the blonde, stopping only when his lips were mere inches from the boy's.   
  
"I believe you have a secret admirer." Snape smirked as he made sure to keep his eyes firmly fixed upon Malfoy.  
  
"Who?" Draco began, at first sounded disgusted, as though he thought his admirer were Snape himself.  
  
The professor offered the young wizard a smirk but nothing more as he strode away from him; making it clear that that was all Draco was going to get out of him as he occupied his seat at the front of the Great Hall.  
  
While he could be cold, cynical and down right mean at times, it also wasn't very becoming of him to tell secrets that weren't his to tell.  
  
Still, that didn't stop him from prodding the bear as it were.  
  
From the vantage point his seat offered, Snape watched in amusement as Draco's eyes searched the Great Hall; as though attempting to locate that which he had missed, yet Snape had so blatantly witnessed.  
  
Yet, his efforts yielded no results.

~*~*~

"So." Snape began, tapping his wand gently against the palm of his hand.  
  
"So what?" Harry prompted after what seemed like an appropriate amount of time had past. It wasn't like the professor to invite such a vague demeanor.  
  
Harry's eyes followed the professor as he paced back and forth in front of him.   
  
It wasn't like Snape to drag out these Occulency lessons, normally he hardly had a chance to think and the man was invading his mind.  
  
But tonight, it seemed as though the professor wanted to, talk?  
  
Harry made no effort to hide his confusion, this was very unusual behaviour for Snape.  
  
The hint of a smile grew at the corners of Snape's lips as he suddenly ceased his pacing.  
  
"It seems Draco Malfoy has a secret admirer."  
  
Harry's eyes instantly widened as his breathing hitched.  
  
Damn it.  
  
How did Snape know about his crush?  
  
He must have figured it out.  
  
But how?  
  
Potions.  
  
It had to be.  
  
Damn it.  
  
He knew he shouldn't have stared at Draco as much as he had.  
  
He'd given away his own secret.  
  
And not just then, but now also.   
  
His current reaction wasn't exactly helping to disguise the truth.  
  
No.  
  
This wasn't good.  
  
Harry promptly closed his lips as he struggled to reset his poker face.  
  
"Good for him." Harry stated after what had felt like a life time of silence.   
  
He had to stay calm, not give a way any more displays of interest in the blonde.  
  
It didn't seem like the answer Snape had wanted, nor expected as a flash of disappointment shot through his eyes.   
  
The professor wasted no time covering this expression up though as he turned on his heel, his back was now to Harry.  
  
"Tonight Mr Potter," Snape drawled as his fingers collected an assortment of ingredient bottles from his cupboard before placing them onto the table in front of Harry.  
  
"I am going to show you how to brew a potion. This potion will aid to master the art that is occlumency."  
  
Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief as he prayed that this meant Snape wouldn't be invading his mind tonight.

  
~*~*~

Draco lounged about lazily in the Slytherin common room, tossing an apple up into the air before promptly catching it.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"What is it Goyle?" The blonde wizard spat, as though annoyed at the boy.  
  
"What did Professor Snape say to you at dinner?"  
  
Draco caught the apple before stalling, he forced himself to sit upright, as though what he was about to say was of the upmost importance.   
  
"He told me I have a secret admirer."  
  
Crabbe burst out laughing, his action quickly intercepted by a dirty look from Draco.   
  
"Think this is funny do you?"  
  
"How would he know? He's a professor. What student would tell a professor about their crush?" Parkinson interrupted, making it blatantly apparent that she had been eavesdropping.  
  
"That's a good point." Draco furrowed his eyebrows as he almost instantly sat up.  
  
How would Snape know?

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
Snape leaned back in chair, a book within his grasp as his eyes danced lazily over the words.   
  
It wasn't like him to be so distracted  
  
It also wasn't like him to take such a keen interest in the love lives of his students.  
  
Why does he even care about who Potter fancies?  
  
Snape screwed up his face like a paper bag at the thought.  
  
The professor collected a glass half filled with an amber liquid; before holding it up towards his eyes.  
  
Perhaps this will help take his mind off of it.  
  
Snape swirled the fire whiskey around in its glass before drawing it to his lips.  
  
Perhaps he didn't want his mind taken off of it.  
  
The mere smirk, reminiscence of a once, perhaps more playful Snape flashed across his lips.  
  
He did, after all, take great delight in humiliating the son of James Potter.   
  
The man who used to get a kick out of torturing him.  
  
Yes, perhaps an intervention was in order.

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
Harry couldn't ignore the pounding in his heart.   
  
Today was an important quidditch match, probably the most important one.   
  
Well, to him at least.   
  
Today they were playing Slytherin.  
  
The raven haired wizard clung to his broomstick, his fingers digging into the wood as his eyes darted across the arena, soon falling upon Malfoy's slender form.  
  
For the first time in his quidditch life, he didn't care about winning.  
  
No.  
  
His new goal was to get close to Draco.  
  
As close as this game would allow.  
  
The game had barely started and Draco shot past him.   
  
Harry mentally slapped himself, he had to focus, everyone was expecting him to perform, he had to at least try.  
  
Had Draco spotted the seeker already?   
  
Is that why he shot off like that?  
  
There was only one way to find out as he swung his broom around, wasting no time as he pursued the blonde.  
  
Yes.  
  
There it was.  
  
Harry sped up, until his broom was right next to Malfoy's.   
  
His heart started to pound faster, though he suspected it had nothing to do with his role in the quidditch game.  
  
Harry's broomstick acted as though of it's own accord, quickly gouging the brush of Draco's broomstick. Harry gasped, watching in horror as Malfoy lost his balance before tumbling from his broom.  
  
Shit.  
  
Harry had lost focus on his flying, his attention occupied on his falling classmate, so much so that he didn't even see Draco's broom collide with the back of his.   
  
Harry felt his body jolt as he too lost his balance, soon suffering the same fate as that of his crush.  
  
This wasn't like him, what the hell was wrong with him?   
  
He was an agile flier, not a clumsy one.  
  
Thankfully, neither of them had far too fall as Draco hit the ground, soon followed by Harry.   
  
Except, the raven haired wizard's body was never fated to experience the hard ground beneath him. Instead, he found himself pummelling straight onto Draco.  
  
Well, at least now he couldn't say he didn't achieve his goal.  
  
Harry froze, not actually expecting this degree of contact.   
  
He was thoroughly under prepared for this scenario as he straddled Draco's hips, his jaw hanging open. He knew he had to move, yet no part of his body was being cooperative.  
  
"Get off me Potter!" Draco demanded, clearly unimpressed by how long it was taking his rival to get off of him.  
  
Harry flinched, his body seeming to have a mind of it's own as his groin began to stir.  
  
Shit.  
  
There was no way Draco was not going to notice the boner growing between them.  
  
Harry seemed to forget that he had an audience as the jeering and booing of the crowd around suddenly struck his ears like a whip.  
  
He darted his eyes away from the boy under him as he began to panic, why he didn't just get off of the blonde was beyond him.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at Potter?" Draco spat as he raised his hand before shoving Harry off of him.   
  
The raven haired wizard didn't know what to say as he allowed his body to slam into the ground next to Malfoy.   
  
Ordinarily he would have hit Draco back for shoving him, but ever since this stupid crush developed, he felt immobilized.  
  
Draco hastily rose to his feet, loosing his balance slightly; as though he commanded his body to get up before it was ready.   
  
His mouth hung open, as though wishing to release a barrage of insults, yet something was holding him back.   
  
Was that disgust?  
  
Perhaps.  
  
But it seemed to Harry as though there were another emotion at play also.  
  
Was it...  
  
Curiosity?  
  
Maybe.  
  
Or more likely pure wishful thinking.  
  
Either way, this was not exactly going well.  
  
"S-sorry." Harry stumbled, racing to grab his broomstick  
  
He didn't hear any words leave Malfoy's lips, nor did he hear his footsteps running in equal measure to his own broomstick.  
  
Harry dared to glace back, noticing what he had suspected, the blonde wizard stood frozen.   
  
Harry bit his lip, knowing he was going to receive taunt after relentless taunt for this.   
  
Snape sat within the stands, a smug smirk lined his lips as he gazed down at an agitated Malfoy and a very embarrassed Potter.  
  
Yes.  
  
The quidditch game had turned out be more eventful than he had expected.


End file.
